Come Back
by 9livesremember
Summary: Carol left Ed 9 months ago and went to live with Andrea and Michonne. She met Daryl attempting to just hook up, but it turned into much more, that is until he was deployed over seas and the short relationship came to an end. But she needs to get in contact with him again, and the sooner the better.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Time.**

**Hey guys, so I've finished Starting Over and started writing this one, hope you all like it.**  
**So this takes place no ZA, it's AU, and Carol has shoulder length auburn curly hair. If you need a visual Google "Melissa Mcbride long hair" so yea, hope ya like it.**

**So in this, carol is 26.**

**Daryl is 30.**

**Carol left Ed 9 months ago and went to live with Andrea and Michonne. She met Daryl attempting to just hook up, but it turned into much more, that is until he was deployed over seas and the short relationship came to an end.**

**overall disclaimer, i dont own these characters or anything, that's all AMC or Kirkman.**

**also, smut warning for pretty much every chapter.**

* * *

_He pushed her up against the tan wall of the ranch they had just barged into, it was his. Kissing her furiously he moved his hand from the base of her neck to her breast and squeezed gently. Getting a moan from her he squeezed harder and pushed into her further._

_"B-bedroom" she panted out._

_He lifted her, her thin legs wrapping around his torso and her auburn locks falling in his face as he kissed her again and carried her to his bed._

_Letting her plop down on the mattress he began to take off his clothes, first his shirt, then his worn jeans and boots, while she threw her shirt and short jean skirt off the bed._

_"I don't..." He panted kissing her once again. "...Got a condom"_

_"I... Don't care... Just... Please..."_

_He nodded and slowly kissed his way down to the edge of her panties, pulling them down before lining himself up to her entrance._

x  
X  
x

Michonne woke to the sound of heaving coming from the next room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over at the clock she saw it was only 6:45 am.

She heard it again, someone throwing up, so it was either Andrea or Carol, her room mates. She pulled herself from the bed and silently walked to the bathroom door. She knew it was Carol, she'd been throwing up every morning for almost a week now, but this was the first time it had woken Michonne, she'd always just heard about it after the fact.

"Carol honey..."

Silence then another dry heave, with nothing left to throw up.

"Hun, can I come in?"

It was quiet until she heard the door click like it was being unlocked and a faint "mhm".

Michonne stepped into the bathroom and found Carol curled up in a ball, her face pale and sweating.

"Oh Carol... Come on sweetie... Let's get'cha back to bed"

"I'm not sick..." She moaned as she stood.

"I know" Michonne answered matter of factly. She knew of the one night stand, turned to almost relationship, Carol had partaken in two months ago, she knew the man,

Daryl Dixon, wealthy ranch owner, and army captain, but he wasn't around anymore, fighting over seas.

"I can't do this..." Carol said, tears welling up in her eyes. Carol was 26, 9 months ago she had gotten out of a horribly abusive marriage and gone to live with Andrea and Michonne. Ed had done things to her that she never even imagined possible, raped her, beaten her to the point of multiple hospital visits, scared her with horrid raised angry lines, yet that night with daryl, he made her feel so beautiful. While their night had started off a heated rushed fuck, it turned into a slowly passionate love making night, he'd traced every one of her scars with his lips and she did the same for him.

"Have you written him yet?" Michonne broke her from her thoughts handing her a glass of cold water.

"Michonne I'm not even sure yet..." She whispered and then took a small sip.

"Well, i will go to the store now and get you a test. You wait here. And, I don't know, google the way that you write to him, ok?"

Satisfied with carols nod, Michonne picked up her keys and pulled on her boots, pulled her long dreads into a hair-tie and walked out the door.

x  
X  
x

"Carol! I'm back!" Michonne called as she walked back into the house, she pushed the door shut and locked it again.

"I'm in my room!" She heard Carol call back.

Skipping steps she walked into carols bedroom and saw her sitting in her bed, laptop on her lap, very intently reading something.

"Whatcha lookin at?" She asked, plopping down next to her, and throwing the bag down as well.

"How you mail an army captain" she said, then looked up as the bag hit the bed.

"I'll keep looking, you go take that test"

Carol sighed and stood up from the bed, grabbing the bag and heading into the bathroom. She pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet, opening the box she pulled out the little white stick and peed on it, setting it down on the counter she finished as washed her hands, leaving it to sit while she got dressed for the day.

When she walked back into her room she found Michonne still sitting on her bed, looking at something on the laptop.

"Positive or negative?"

"We have to wait five minutes, I'm going to get dressed, it'll be done soon"

She nodded and went back to whatever she was doing on the computer.

Carol moved to her dresser and pulled out a jean skirt, the same one she's worn that night.

_The morning after hadn't been awkward in the least, it was cute, she stood up from the bed and looked over at him, he was still fast asleep, she smiled, he was so cute in his sleep, he looked peaceful. She leaned in and kissed the top of his forehead and started pulled on her clothes. She gasped when she felt strong arms around her waist pulling her into bed._

_"Where ya think yer goin?" His gruff voice said into the nape of her neck._

_She giggled and turned around to face him._

_"I gotta get home..." She moaned when she felt his hands move to massage her breasts. "Michonne and Andrea... They'll be looking for me... Think I got hur- oh!" She gasped through her sentence when he stuck his hand under her skirt and started rubbing her clit._

_"Call em... While I'm doing this... Tell me yer alright, anonymous asshole I don't know _yet_ ain't gotcha"_

_"What?"_

_"The asshole that marked ya up" he said._

_"I was hoping you'd forget those..."_

_"Are ya gonna forget mine?"_

_She shook her head, she wasn't going to lie and say she would, because she wouldn't be able to._

_"See, I ain't gonna make ya tell me, but I will tell ya, my daddy did mine"_

_"M-my ex-husband... But I should really call them..." He nodded, pulling his hand from her skirt as she called._

She stuffed the skirt back into the drawer and pulled out some black shorts, and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom she shut the door and pulled off her pajamas and pulled on the t-shirt and black shorts. When she was done she brushed back her curls into a pony tail. Then hesitantly looked down at the test.

Two pink lines.

She shook her head and walked back into her bedroom.

"Ya figure out how to mail him yet?"

* * *

**Reviews keep me writing, hope ya like it, please tell me what you think.**

**XOXO Aj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so glad that you guys liked this, hope you will keep reviewing, the more reviews the more i want to write, and the faster ill get more written.**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

"So it's positive then?" Michonne asked, moving the laptop off her lap and standing to walk to Carol.

Without speaking Carol nodded and let her head fall onto Michonne's shoulder as she cried. She was 26, she couldn't have a baby with a man that's in Iraq fighting a war. Hell she's just gotten out of a horrible marriage she was in since she was 19. She didn't even know when he was coming home, she didn't know if he would even want to be a father.

"You'll be fine, you got me, and Andrea. And you have Rick and Lori"

"I know... I know..." She whispered.

"You aren't going to do this alone, ok?"

Carol nodded and pulled herself from Michonne's grip.

"Thank you"  
Michonne plopped back down on the mattress and went back to something on the computer. "First things first, you need to see a doctor"

x  
X  
x

"So Carol, if you could just lay back here, and we'll get'cha checked out" the doctor said. Michonne had made an appointment for the following Monday. Since then she'd told Andrea, and Rick, whom she assumed told Lori. Rick and Carol had been best friends since middle school, he wasn't very pleased when she agreed to marry Ed at 19, but her parents told her that it was the right thing, and the responsible thing to do,

_you get married, you have kids, and you be a good housewife, learn to cook, and clean, and take care of the children and your husband_ she could still hear her mother saying to her the days before her wedding.

The man spread her legs and took the wond, slowly putting it inside her.

"Ohw..." She whimpered.

"Ok..." The doctor said, moving the stick around inside her to find what he was looking for. "Yep, you're most defiantly pregnant, congratulations" he pulled out the stick and pulled the gown down.

Carol simply looked at him for a long moment. She didn't know what to do, she was pregnant, a baby was living inside of her.

"You're about 2 months along"

Still she said nothing, not until Michonne waved a hand in front of her face.

"What? C... Can we go?"

"Ok. Sure. You should make another appointment with the receptionist"

She nodded and got off the bed, waiting for him to leave before she began to dress again.

x  
X  
x

_**A1C Daryl Dixon**_  
_**518 Camp Geiger**_  
_**APO Iraq 03342**_

_ Dear Daryl,_

_I know that you are very busy, but I just wanted to send you this letter and let you know that I miss you... And that when you come back. I was hoping that we could still be friends, or even a little more than friends, so if you ever do get this, because I'm not sure I mailed it correctly, please write back and tell me a different way to get into contact with you... Because I have something important to tell you... Don't stress about it or whatever, just don't die._

_Love, Carol Baker _

She sighed as she looked down at the letter in her and, shaking her head as folded the envelope and put the stamps on.

She walked outside to the mailbox and put it in, pulling the red flag up asleep and walked back inside.

x  
X  
x

Within the next two weeks she got a letter back. She looked at it for a long time. She wasn't sure she could take it if he rejected her.

"You have to open it Carol" Andrea said making her jump in place.

"Jesus Andrea! You scared me!" Carol laughed.

"Well im sorry, but I wanted to come find you and tell you that we're going over to rick and loris for dinner"

Carol nodded and took the letter up to her room. She set the letter down on top of her dresser and opened her dresser.

She pulled out a blue bottom down flowy blouse and a pair of black jeans. The late October weather was getting chilly.

Once she was dressed she sat down at the end of her bed and picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter.

It was folded three times to fit into the small envelope. Slowly she unfolded it and looked at the letter. His hardwiring was messy but neat at the same time, very straight lines yet all slanted and written fast.

_Carol,_

_It's good to hear from you, I was hoping you'd write, I had a dream about you last night, about our night.. And day. And I miss you too, when, and not if, when, I come home we will most defiantly be more than just friends, I'm coming home on December 20th, for Christmas. Maybe you'll meet me at the airport... 3 I don't plan on dying anyone soon, we could FaceTime in about a week after you get this letter, Halloween would be a good day._

_Love always, Daryl_

_(1-528-287-3866)_

FaceTime... She sighed, she thought maybe they could talk on the phone, but he wanted to FaceTime, she would have to see him, see his reaction. I guess that's better, she thought to herself, at least I'll know if he really doesn't want to be involved. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled on her high black boots and walking out the door to the waiting car, as driving to rick and loris.

x  
X  
x

"So we have some news." Lori smiled looking at all there friends. It was filled around the large circle table, Rick, then Lori, then Andrea and Michonne, Carol on the other side of Rick, Maggie and Glenn next connecting to Michonne.

"We're getting married!" She beamed.

The room was filled with 'congrats' and 'awesome' and 'wonderful'.

Carol just smiled and hugged Rick, Rick had been her best friend since middle school, and she loved him dearly and she thought that Lori was good for him, but at the moment she felt sick, and in the literal sense of the term. So once she got out of the embrace she ran for the bathroom door and threw up into the toilet.

She heard the whispers of Lori talking about her from behind,

"Does she not want us to get married...?" She heard Lori half sob. She shook her head furiously trying to convey to Lori that, that wasn't the issue.

"No honey, she's pregnant"

"You are!? With who!?" She squealed and Carol threw up again, she could feel Michonne behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Daryl Dixon" Andrea answered for her when she came back with a glass of water.

Carol sat back against the bathtub and put her hand over her mouth.

"I think I need to go home..." She said softy and moved to stand up, but her knees were wobbly and gave out from beneath her. The world swam around her and she saw black dots before it turned dark, the last thing she felt was ricks strong arms picking her up.

"You just hang on lady bug." He whispered to her, calling her the childhood nickname that she had thought was forgotten.

* * *

**So dont worry to much about carol, if you've read Starting Over, then you know that i just love having bad things happen to her. i have a sick mind, anyways, REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so i figured since this story already has 7 Favs 17 Fallows and 7 reviews (and 7 is my lucky number) i would post another chapter for you.**

**smut warning, and warning of abuse, violent text ahead.**

**XOXO Aj  
**

* * *

They all saw Carol start to go down, but it was like they were moving in slow motion, Rick was the only one that could react in time. He scooped her up in his arms like she weighed nothing and whispered into her hair. "You just hang on ladybug."

"Oh my god! Is she ok?" Lori whimpered.

"She's fine I'm sure, let's just get her home and let her lay down." Maggie said, holding onto Glenn tightly.

Rick carried her out to his car with Lori, while Andrea and Michonne got in there's and Maggie and Glenn took his.

They drove quickly and within 15 minutes they pulled into the girls house. He jumped out and picked Carol up carrying her inside.

"R-Rick...?" She whispered looking up at him.

"Hey lady bug, what's up"

She looked around and noticed that they were standing in her living room.

"You can put me down, I'm ok" she said, wiggling a little to get out of his grasp, "come on Rick, put me down, you can't carry me up the stairs I'm too heavy"

He just shook his head and effortlessly carried her to her bed. She was so light it almost frightened him.

"To heavy my ass, you barley weigh 110!"

She huffed and pulled herself from his grasp and swayed when she landed on her feet. He grabbed her shoulders abruptly making her jump and fall back on her ass.

"Carol... Oh god. I'm sorry" Rick said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I... It's fine" she shook her head and pulled herself up. "Thank you... For uh.. bringing me home... I'm just gonna... Just lay down for a bit..." She backed away and onto the bed.

"Carol wait... I didn't mean to grab you, I just didn't want you to fall..." He gave her a pleading look.

"It's fine Rick, I know. I'm not mad or anything" she smiled fakely, the truth was that she'd been afraid of him, not that she wanted to be, but he had grabbed her so roughly

that she had a very intense flashback.

_ "you stupid worthless whore! Can't do anything right can you!?" Ed screamed at her. This time it was that she hadn't ironed his clothes correctly. He grabbed both of her shoulders roughly and shoved her against the wall. He pulled her shirt up and picked up the iron which was still plugged in and turned on, and pressed it against her stomach causing her to scream at the pain, as it scorched and burned threw her entire body, she could smell her own flesh burning. But the time he pulled away she had already passed out from pain._

She could still smell the burned flesh and made a mad dash for the bathroom, throwing up again, but this time, not from being pregnant, she let her hand slowly drift to where she knew the huge ugly scar was.

"I'm sorry Carol..." She heard Rick say from the doorway, she hadn't even realized he was still there.

"Rick.. I'm not upset with you.. Stop saying sorry" she said, once she had stood up and rinsed her mouth. "I really am going to get some rest though..."

He smiled at her and hugged her gently, "goodnight ladybug" he kissed her forehead.

"And I really am happy for you and Lori"

x  
X  
x

It was Halloween night and everyone was out of the house, either at a part or out with a date, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she was alone and she needed to call Daryl.

So he pulled out her phone and looked at the paper, slowly dialing the number into FaceTime, she looked at herself in the camera and fixed her hair a little to make sure she looked nice.

"Hello?" She heard before his face appeared on the screen. "Carol!" He smiled.

"H-hi" she stumbled over her words. He looked so handsome in his camouflage uniform, all the little bandages hanging over his heart. His messy hair hanging in his face, she wasn't sure how he got away with having long hair, but he did and she loved it.

"How are you?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"I'm alright... You?"

"Eh, it's pretty boring around here. But anyway, there was something you wanted to tell me?"

She sighed and stood up, leaving the phone on her desk at the angle he could see her belly at, "yes." She pulled her shirt up to reveal the little baby bump to him.

"Is that..." He looked dumbfound.

"I'm pregnant... And this," she pointed to her belly, "is yours... That is ... If you want to... You don't have to... I just-"

"I do"

Her head snapped up to look at him. "You do?" She asked hopefully.

"Of corse I do! I wanna be that kids daddy, I wanna be with you, I have since i met you, this only makes it better." He smiled broadly at her which made her tear up and wrap her arms around herself.

"Do ya know when you're due?"

She nodded, she wanted to tell him all about it, but she simply couldn't find her voice.

"Well tell me woman!" He laughed at her silence.

"Uh... Uh... Oh! April 27th... Yea..."

"Wonderful, I'll be home for Christmas. And then I'll be home for good at the end of February"

"You will?" She smiled the biggest smile she'd ever smiled.

"Yes ma'am I will, and I cannot wait"

"Me to!" She giggled.

"Well I'm off, goodnight sweetheart, you Call me tomorrow"

She blushed, nodded and then shut off the FaceTime, flopping back onto her bed and shutting her eyes, she sighed contently.

x  
X  
x

"Guess what!?" She squealed the next day at her lunch break from the diner with Andrea.

"What?" She looked up from her coffee, giving Carol her full attention, yet still stirring it absently.

"Me and Daryl FaceTimed last night"

"You did!? How'd it go!?" Andrea said, completely dismissing the coffee now and paying attention to Carol.

"He was so happy. Oh my god, it was great, he looked so thrilled, not to mention how he -looked-" she said, and winked. She missed him now, she just wanted him to come home.

"There is a 7 hour difference, so we have to FaceTime when it's like the middle of the night for him, but dinner time for me, it still works though, he said we were together too... I'm so happy"

x  
X  
x

Three weeks later she was showing more, but not to much that she couldn't still do what she had planned for him.

It was 6 pm when she called him, making it 1 am for him, it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey baby" he smirked looking at what she had on.

"Hiii" she answered happily.

"Watcha got on there?" He smirked wickedly.

She smirked also and pulled off the black silk robe, showing him the light blue teddy. She leaned over to give him a look look down her top.

"I miss you Daryl..."

"Baby I miss you too" he was almost drooling over himself watching her boobs giggle around in the lose teddy.

"Do you want a show tonight Daryl?" She licked her lips.

"I sure do"

"What do you want me to do for you baby?"

"Take off that teddy, let's see you"

She pulled the thin fabric off and let it drop to the ground.

"Wow" she suddenly felt extremely self conscious, not about her scars, but about her growing belly. "Did your tits get bigger?"

She laughed then and nodded, "that's what happens"

"Well I fucking love it. Play with them"

She nodded and took one breast in each hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers, she could hear him jacking off to her and she loved it.

"Finger yourself with your left hand Carol"

She took her left hand to her cunt and stuck one finger in, going slowly, in and out.

"Two"

Doing as she was told her stuck another finger inside her and gasped a little at the tightness, it's been a while.

"Rub your clit with your right hand"

She began working her clit as she fingered herself.

"Harder carol"

She did it harder, she could feel it building up inside her.

"I'm gonna cum babe"

"Then cum for me"

And with those words she went flying over the edge, and so did he.


	4. Chapter 4

**We've got some time jumps in this one, so hope ya like it, please review!**

* * *

November came and went quickly, they ate for thanksgiving at Hershel Greens, everyone admiring her belly and trying, but failing to feel it kick, because only she could feel it more as of now.

"It's so cute!" Beth giggles as she had both her hands on Carols stomach.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Annette asked from her seat on the opposite couch.

"I think it'll be a girl, Daryl wants a boy, but... I don't know, I can just feel it." She smiled, she could feel the baby moving around in her belly, it felt strange, but she loved it, she loved knowing that she had a little tiny person living inside her, but the fact that this little person was depending on her for survival, that's the part that scared her.

Two weeks later she had her 20 week ultrasound, today she would be able to find out the sex of the baby.

"You ready to go Carol?" Michonne called from the door where she waited for Carol to get her purse and phone so they could go to the doctor.

"I'm coming!" She called back.

"Ok, I have to go, I'll call you tonight when I get back, ok? I'll tell you the sex then" she smiled, talking into her cell phones camera, then she kissed the camera and he kissed back.

"Good luck baby"

She hung up and ran down the stairs, pulling on her sweeter and following Michonne to the car.

They drove in silence for a good 15 minutes before Michonne spoke.

"So, how's Daryl?"

"He's good" she answered shortly, the truth was that she was worried about him, today was his last day before he was going to be moved into combat, he was going for two weeks then coming home for Christmas.

"What's going in Carol? You're way too quiet"

She sighed, sometimes she hated how well Michonne knew her, she could never keep anything to herself because Michonne always knew when something was wrong, and never let up until she found out what.

"He's going into combat tomorrow..."

Michonne looked over at her quietly, "I'm sure he'll be fine carol, he's strong, he's done this before, nothing to worry about"

"Yea... I know, then he'll be home for Christmas. He'll be home on the 23rd."

"See that's close, it's the 7th today, that's really close"

"I guess..."

They pulled into the doctors just then, she quickly unbuckled and got out of the car. Walking into the office, Michonne followed close behind her.

"Carol Baker" she said, to the receptionist.

"Right on time, just fill this out and we'll  
be right with you" she smiled at Carol and handed her a clip board with lots of questions on it.

By the time she had finished with all the questions the nurse was calling her name, she stood an Michonne followed as they walked, following the nurse into an exam room.

"You just lay up there and get comfortable, I'll take your blood pressure and we'll get started"

The nurse took her blood pressure and then asked her to pull her shoulder and I bottom her pants.

She did as she was told, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling up her green t-shirt.

The doctor came in and made small talk that Carol really didn't pay attention to.

"So are you two together?" She asked smiling, "this is gonna be cold" she said before squeezing the gel onto her stomach.

"No. We aren't together, this is my best friend" Carol answered her earlier question, as she shivered a little at the cool gel.

The doctor started moving the wand around on her stomach with the gel.

"Oh, where's the father?"

"Iraq..." Carol said, suddenly tearing at the idea of him not coming home, or him getting hurt, or him getting captured.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't get upset, I'm sure he'll be fine, they're coming home for Christmas this year right? Didn't I hear that..?"

"Yea"

She moved the wand around some more, "well everythin looks good, see here," she pointed to the screen, "that's the head, and that's the heartbeat, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please"

She moved the wand around and clicked it every once in a while, "looks like you're having a girl" she smiled.

Carol smiled broadly and started tearing, whipping them away.

"Thank you, so much"

"Sure, I'll print these for you"

The doctor printed the ultrasound pictures, two of each, at Carols request, so she could keep some for Daryl, while Carol cleaned up and fixed her clothes.

"Ready to go?" Michonne asked once they had the pictures and had finished everything.

"Yes" Carol said, still smiling.

"Are you happy it's a girl?" Michonne laughed at her smile.

"Very" Carol nodded. "I can't wait to tell him"

x  
X  
X

"Hey sweetheart, how'd it go?" He said, right when he answered.

"Great" she said, still smiling uncontrollably.

"What'd we get then!" He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I got what I wanted and you didn't!" She giggled.

"Got us a girl?" He smiled at her.

"Yes! Ugh I want to hug you but you aren't here!" She said, looking sad again, the tears falling down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, I'm gonna be home on the 23rd. You're gonna be waiting for me right?"

She nodded whipping away the tears from her face, "I'm sorry, it's stupid..."

"No it ain't, let's see those pictures huh, I wanna how my friends my new daughter!"

She laughed and pulled out the roll of ultrasound pictures. She held them up in front of the camera and before she knew it Daryl was calling people over to see, and the screen filled with about 20 men all looking at her and her new baby.

"Good damn job Dixon, lookin good" a black man said, clapping Daryl on the back.

"Carol, this is T-dog"

"Nice to meet you, nice to meet you all" she laughed nervously.

"Our pleasure carol, you are stunning, you pick em good Dixon" she blushed furiously and looked away from the camera.

"I know." He smirked, shooing away all the men before turning back to the camera. "Alright baby, we gotta go, you stay safe, eat cause I no you don't eat enough. I love you"

"You stay safe, I'm not going to war, I love you too"

They kissed screens and hung up.

x  
X  
x

"What do you guys think are good girl names?" Carol asked as they all sat, eating lunch a few days later at Rick and Loris.

"ITS A GIRL!?" Rick shouted standing up at the table.

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Oh my god! That's so awesome!" Lori smiled at her. She stood up and walked over to Carol then, and pulled her into a hug. Rick came over and hugged her next, while her stomach was pressed against him the baby kicked, and kicked quite hard, hard enough for him to have felt it and jumped back.

"Wow, what was that!?"

"She kicked, she must like you Rick" she laughed at his shocked and almost terrified face.

"Holy shit ladybug!" He smiled then and hugged her again.

* * *

**Ok guys, reviews keep me going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its taken a little while longer, got a bit busy with real life, so of this has lots of mistakes dont be mad, i just wanted to get it out. **

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

December 23rd came all to slowly for Carol, she spent most of her days in her room, reading, or looking at nursery rooms she could make. She hadn't talked to him since that day, she had no idea if he was ok, he was in combat, she was constantly worrying about him. The only good news was that she got no bad news.

So when the 23rd finally rolled around she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her new shirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a picture of a little baby and a word bubble saying, "I missed my daddy" on it. She pulled on her stretchy pants and boots, then her jacket and grabbed her keys, phone and she was out the door.

She drove to the airport quickly, realizing that she was a few minutes late, but she was planning on getting to him early, so really she would just be on time.

She parked the car and walked to where her little piece of paper said she would be meeting him. She saw lots of other women and children waiting, a few men and children as well, a couple older people, and her.

"Well if it ain't Carol Baker, good ta see ya sugar tits" she spun as the sound of Merle Dixons voice.

"Hello merle..." She said hesitantly, covering herself more with her jacket. She had gone to school with merle, he was in the grade ahead of her, granted he had failed four times so, he was 5 years older than her, making him 31, almost 32 if she recalled his birthday correctly and about two years older than Daryl.

"Ain't gotta hide the pup, I know she's in there" he said, pointing to her belly.

She sighed and relieved that daryl had told him and she wouldn't have to.

"Welcome to the family little sis" he winked at her. She laughed.

She turned back when the doors opened and uniformed men and women started filling out, bags in hand, she tried to see him over the crowd but she wasn't tall enough.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her and she screamed a little. He turned her around so she was looking at him and she smiled broadly, kissing him. When he pulled away from her she was momentary upset, that it until he go down on his knee and said, "Carol Ann Baker, will you PLEASE marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. (Ring description and link to see it below in AN. I really think you should. Lol)

"Oh my god! Yes!" She cried as he placed the ring on her finger, this was the biggest she had ever seen, there were so many diamonds.

The crowd if people all cheered around them and her face, along with his burned bright red.

"You ask mousy ta marry ya before old merle even gets a hello?" Merle laughed, clapping his brother on the back.

"Hi merle" daryl said, hugging his brother before going back to wrapping an arm around carols waist as they left.

x  
X  
x

They headed back to his ranch and he got resettled. He told her about how merle had been keeping up with the workers while he was over seas, how he had workers that would keep the animals maintained and the horses ridden, and workers who kept the house clean.

"Do you wanna live here with me Carol?" He asked out of the blue. They'd been walking the horse trail for a few hours now, just enjoying the view, she really did love it here, it was so calm and peaceful.

"I do love it here..." She said quietly.

"But...?" He said, sensing her hesitation.

"I don't know... I just think it would be lonely... While you're away... Maybe when you come home..."

He shook his head sadly, he wanted her to live here, but he understood where she was coming from, "I get it... But maybe... While I'm away... You and your friends... Could like... Start to make a nursery and then when I get back... We could do it together..."

A small smile played at her lips and she nodded softly at him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist and they kissed softly.

"Well Mr. Dixon... I think we have to do some make up loving..." She smirked at him.

x  
X  
x

"So I was thinking that we could have Christmas Eve dinner over at Rick and Lori's... Is that ok?" She asked quietly as they lay in bed, naked and cuddling after the many wonderful rounds of 'I missed you sex' as he so wonderfully called it.

"Sure..." He whispered sleepily.

She sat up on her elbows and looked over at him.

"Was that an 'I don't care' sure, or a 'yes let's meet your friends sure?' Because if you don't want to go then we don-"

"Anyone ever told you, you talk a lot? He teased. Kissing her after he pulled her back to his chest.

She made a mock pout face before kissing him back. Then she settled back into his warm embrace.

"I want to meet your friends Carol"

A small smile spread across her face and she nodded happily, cuddling into him further before drifting off to sleep.

x  
X  
x

"Holy shit carol! That's the biggest ring I've ever seen! That must've coast a fortune!" Maggie and Andrea squealed together examining the ring on carol's hand.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered at Rick and Loris, and that really meant everyone, the house was packed. Maggie and Glenn had brought all the Greenes, including, Beth, Jimmy, Hershel, Annette, Otis, and Patricia. Andrea brought Shane. Michonne came with her boyfriend and her son Andre, who had been away with his father, on a very long vacation to Italy.

"Aunt carol!" Andre bellowed when he saw Carol from across the room.

"Hey buddy!"

"Wow aunt Carol you for big!" The two year old giggled pointing to carols belly.

Carol laughed and scooped him up. "You see that Andre?" She asked pointing to her belly.

He nodded.

"There's a baby in here"

The boy mouth fell open and his eyes wide. "A baby!? Did you eat it!" He yelled and squirmed out of his aunts grip, falling to the ground and then running to his mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Aunt Carol ate a baby!"

Michonne laughed before she picked up Andre and placed him on her hip. "Honey, aunt carol didn't eat the baby. She's got a baby growing in her tummy, just like you used to grow in my tummy"

Andre looked confused for a moment, and then he sighed and nodded, hopping down and kissing carols belly.

"Well little baby, I hope that you can come out soon" he whispered into her stomach.

Carol smile at the little boy as he ran off.

"God I missed him Michonne, don't you ever let him go away for so long again!"

Michonne laughed and nodded at Carol. Then she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and she leaned into his hold.

"You like them?" She asked.

"Yea, they seem nice, like Rick, talked ta him fer a while, and the little Asian kids got some damn energy..." He laughed.

"Yeaaaa... Glenn's a lively one" she laughed with him, kissing his cheek before they headed to the table.

They ate with people talking to each other quietly, no real topic of conversation, just nice chitchat, people asked about daryl, what the wedding plans were, the same questions directed at Rick and Lori, nothing to take not of. It was a nice evening.

Nice and calm, that was, until they got back to the ranch.

* * *

**(Ring link en/kaystore/engagement-wedding/neil-lane-bridal-set-2-3-8-ct-tw-diamonds-14k-white-gold/100006/100006.100007.100010)**


	6. I'm so sorry

Okay. So hi guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating, and I know it's horrible because I left you at a cliff hanger. But I've just had some really shitty things going on. My daughter got really sick and ended up in the hospital for 3 days, during which I never even left the room unless I was like forced out. But she's ok now. That was a few weeks ago, now my moms like about to pop, so we are all decorating the nursery and getting ready to have another baby in the house. (Weird that my daughters gonna have an aunt that's younger than her... Oh well) Now with school starting in just a few days. I'm a little overwhelmed. anyways. I'm working on a new chapter, about half way done. Sorry it's taken so long. I'm going as fast as i Can.

Hope I still have a few people reading.

Xoxo Aj


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ****sorry for the horrible wait, hope this makes up for it.**

**XOXO Aj**

**Feed the addiction **

* * *

When they drove up to the ranch the sight was tragic. Animals running around, some down and not moving, and the barn was alight.

"Oh my god..." Carol whispered, clinging to his arm like a life line. "M..merle?"

Daryl's eyes shot up to her and he stopped the car, jumping out, but not before telling her to call 911 and to stay in the car.

Then she saw him run off into the house, which was not almost on fire, she dug around in her bag until she found her cell phone.

"911 what's your emergency" a calm voice on the other end spoke to her.

"T-the ranch... It's on fire... My fiancée... Inside... Looking... Merle..." Was all She could manage threw the tears.

"Miss, could you take a deep breath for me?" Carol did as she was asked and took a deep breath. "Now, what's your name?"

"Carol Baker..."

"Oh hello Carol, it's Jacqui, just calm down ok? Tell me what's going on"

Jacqui, Carol remembered her, she was the same 911 operator she got on her first call from Ed, and the one she would ask for each time.

- "911 what's your emergency?"

"P-please help me..." Carol whispered as she hid under the bed, Ed had just gone on his first rampage, carol was only 20 years old.

"I'm Jacqui, calm down and tell me where you are honey"

"I'm... Im at my house... Under the bed..."

"What's the address so I can send an officer"

"Oh my god... He's coming... Oh god..." Carol whimpered, and Jacqui could hear the booming footsteps.

"YOU GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BITCH!"

"Help! Please help m-" and the line went dead. -

Carol shuttered at the memory, after that beating she was in the hospital for 3 days, with a broken arm and a cracked skull that needed 5 stitches. Jacqui had tracked the call and the police had found her after the fact, Ed was already gone, and she was so scared and didn't say it was him. But from then on out whenever she would call, not often, but when she did, she would ask for jacqui.

"Oh god Jacqui everything's on fire! The barn! And now the house too! And daryl went inside to look for merle but they haven't come out yet!"

"What's the address honey?"

"29 burkhouse ave, please hurry I can't see him..."

"I'm sending the fire department right now, just calm down, talk to me"

"Ok... Ok..."

"I hear you're having a baby?"

"It's a girl..."

"Got any names?"

"We aren't sure yet..." Carol was only half paying Jacqui any mind, as she searched around threw the dark Christmas Eve sky's for Daryl and merle. All she wanted was to get out and look for them.

"The fire department is almost to you Carol, please stay away from the fire, don't risk it" she said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Alright..." Carol said, then she heard the desperate cries of Cherokee Rose, a beautiful palomino horse.

Carol looked over and saw the horse was in no real danger at the moment, but if she didn't calm down she would be.

"I gotta go Jacqui... I gotta help Rose"

"What? Carol! You stay in that car! Carol don-" Carol hung up, jumped out of the car and slowly walked over to the horse.

"Hey... Hey... It's ok... Look at me Rose... It's me... Remember... Carol... Just calm down ok?" She neared the horse and she scoffed and shook her head at Carol.

It looked like the horse was going to come to her, but the fire cracked and spooked the horse, she reared up and accidentally hit Carol in the shoulder, sending her flying back.

x  
X  
x

Rick and Shane were the first on the scene, after the Christmas Eve dinner they had both gone to work, in order to get off Christmas Day. When they pulled up almost the whole ranch was burned up, the house half down and animals everywhere.

Rick looked over and saw a golden horses nudging and licking at something on the ground, then as he was getting out of the car, he saw the horse dragging something, away from the oncoming fire.

Rick ran toward them, and immediately saw it was Carol, but when he tried to take her from the horses mouth, who had latched onto her top, the horse neighed at him, he realized the horse was protecting Carol and raised his hands.

The horse took a step back, but close enough to make sure carol was ok. Rick scooped her up and carried her back to the car, where Shane was now talking to the fire chief.

"We are gonna need another ambulance" Rick said, putting Carol on the stretcher. The horse stayed close as the EMTs looked her over.

"Just a dislocated shoulder, maybe some smoke inhalation, but she's fine, baby's fine too" the man said to Rick.

The fire men were working on putting out the fire, while the rescue squad found merle and daryl out. Merle had some low degree burns from being stupid and trying to save the dog. Daryl was ok, just some bad smoke inhalation.

"Daryl, you can ride with Carol." Rick instructed, pointing to the ambulance where Carol was laying, awake now, but a little out of it from the knock to the head.

"What- happened to her?" He coughed.

"Some horse kicked her, dislocated shoulder" daryl nodded and looked around as the ASPCA was rounding up all the animals and loading them up.

"I want all my animals back once I've got somewhere to keep them..." Daryl said sadly, looking at them and then looking around, seeing that the barn was completely gone, nothing left but ash. "Damn..."

"Rescue says most got out, a few goats didn't, and I think a pig, but you needa get some oxygen, go."

Daryl nodded and slowly made his way to the paramedic who handed him a mask and told him to sit down next to Carol who was laying on then stretcher with her eyes shut tight.

"Carol... Baby?"

Her eyes snapped open at his voice, "you're ok..." She smiled, and reached her good arm up to him, grabbing his arm.

"I'm fine baby... Just fine..." He took off the mask to kiss her forehead.

"I just wanted to her Rose away from the fire... But then it cracked and she jumped, kicked me, but Rick says she dragged me away from the fire and was keeping guard when he got there"

"She's a loyal one, when we get em back she'll stick with ya"

x  
X  
x

They were taken to the hospital and treated, Carol had her shoulder placed and got a script for pain killers that she wouldn't take, and merle treated for his burns, pretty much the same deal with the pain killers, Daryl was given oxygen and deemed ok.

"Ready to go Love?" Daryl said from the door to the room she was in.

"Very ready, let's go, couldn't stay here a minute longer"

He walked over and kissed her hand, pulling out a little box from behind his back.

"Merry Christmas baby" he said, pointing to the clock on the wall that read 7:44 am.

She took the small box and unwrapped in, pulling out a little tree ornament, just a gold plate with carvings out that made it very elegant and Christmasy, and engraved in the center it read -Our first Christmas. Merry Christmas Carol, Love Daryl. 2015-

"Oh my gosh, I love it! I love love love it! I just wish we had a tree to put it on..." She said, somewhat sadly, thinking about the events at the ranch the night before.

"Ain't yer house got a tree?" He smirked at her. She smiled and nodded at him, walking out of the hospital with their hands locked, gripping the ornament tightly.


End file.
